rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Jelsa/@comment-32323093-20170704180745
omg. no offense to all these hate commenters down here but i honestly don't get why you would do that. okay, second thought i would do the same thing on a ship that i think is ridiculous. but please try to be respectful. ' '''and it's really disappointing that instead of adding compliments of perfection to your otp, you decided to come here and call us idiots for shipping this. no one asked for you to come wandering here and gasp in horror and disgust at jelsa, then furiously type in derogatory comments. ' '''please, please, please stifle your comments. i know how hard that can be, i've been there as well. but i learned that it really hurts others' feelings when i say that this ship is messed up and gross etc. i apologize for the lack of "satisfaction" in jelsa but please please just quietly pass by if you don't like it. you don't like frozen? cool just don't watch it again and get yourself hyped up you don't like jelsa? cool just don't read or watch stuff about and get yourself hyped up you don't like this comment? cool just don't read it once more and get yourself hyped up you got yourself hyped up? cool just don't write hate comments that hurt people's feelings and for those people that say that jelsa doesn't make sense because elsa is too old for jack! jack's physical age is 17 so get that part right. and yes, he is over 300. but if you think about it little more deeper, jack's age was over 300 in modern era. ''yep. that's right. ' '(btw those jackunzel shippers that ship him with the long, blonde rapunzel. rapunzel and elsa are the same age. elsa's arents presumably went to her wedding (and died) when rapunzel was 18 and 3 years later rapunzels comes to elsa's cornation, when they're both 21) ' '"no wait! he's still older than her!" ' 'yep you're right there too bro! but first of all, age gaps don't matter (small voice in my mind: actually it kinda does). and second of all, joyce willians have stated himself that jack can change his age however he likes because he's a guardian and all. soooo anyone still having objections of a 21-yr-old immortal guy dating a 21-yr-old queen (who can possibly become a guardian in any fanfic)? ' 'yep. i'm sure there are someone who still hates it. ' 'everyone says that we ship because of their "matching" powers and "same" hair color. but tbh that's really dumb. it's like "ooh i should ship sunny and rapunzel because they both have something to do with yellow and dreams!" ' 'okay. just get over it. we fell in love with the chemistry between them, not their appearance. ' 'i'm sorry if this offended anyone. but please please keep in mind what i said about respect for the shipper. i'm sure you wouldn't appreciate it if someone shunned your ship and literally called it crap. ' 'thank you so much for understanding. ' '''i love you all